1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing tackle device and more particularly a device which will cause a fishing line to submerge, during trolling, to a predetermined depth in order to be in the vicinity of fish located at such depth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For years it was common practice to place a large sinker made of lead or cast iron on a trip release swivel several yards forward of the hook and bait for the purpose of getting the line down to the desired depth for fishing game fish which would be located at such depth. When the fist took the bait the tension on the leader line would actuate the release causing the heavy sinker to fall so that the fisherman could play the fish in a normal manner. If the weight stayed on the line it would usually tire out the fish and substantially diminish the sporting aspect of the activity. However, due to the comparatively high cost of the weights or sinkers which are lost each time a fish takes the line, a number of devices have been developed which allow the fishing line to be submerged to a desired depth without requiring the loss of a weight or sinker. An example of such a prior art device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,843,966 issued to WAYNE E. INGRAM, et al, on July 22, 1958. When trolling with this device the hydrodynamic forces acting on the fishing line device itself and the leader are such that the horizontal fin assumes a predetermined downward inclination so as to create a negative lift effect as the water impinges upon the upper surface of the horizontal fin causing it to dive to a predetermined depth depending upon the speed of the trolling vessel. However, once a fish takes the bait or lure, the fixed horizontal fin creates a significant impediment to the natural movement of the fishing line and the leader as the fish and angler work in various directions while the line is being reeled in to the vessel. For example, if the fish upon taking the bait heads towards the surface of the water, the horizontal fin will create a good deal of resistance to the movement of the fish applying forces to the leader which could cause it to break. However, the angler is at a disadvantage to determine exactly what steps he should take since the feel of the line varies considerably by virtue of the imposition of the device between the fishing line and the leader. The forces acting on a body of substantial surface area, such as this prior art device, while it is immersed in water and in motion relative to the water, are extremely complex and varied as the fish moves in various directions from side to side, from higher to lower depths and, on occasion, forward of the device. Accordingly, it is very difficult for the fisherman to acquire a "feel" for fishing with such prior art device. Another device which endeavors to mitigate some of the aforementioned hydrodynamic effects is that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,976,642 issued to ROBERT J. WICKMAN on Mar. 28, 1961. In this device the horizontal fin is not allowed to remain in the diving attitude once the fish has taken the bait as in the device above. After the fish takes the bait and applies tension to the leader line, a detent mechanism allows the horizontal fin to rotate from a declining or diving attitude to a horizontal or "neutral" attitude. This rotation of the diving fin from a fixed lowered position to a fixed upper position does permit the fisherman to regain feel of the fishing activity with certain game fish which tend to take a course directly away from the fishing vessel and applying maximum tension on the leader line. Fish of this nature basically cause the leader line and the fishing line to come in alignment and thereby cause the horizontal fin to likewise be in substantial alignment so that the feel of the line from the fisherman to the hook is comparatively natural. However, a large number of game fish do not tend to pull directly away from the fishing line but move in directions which reduces the tension between the leader and fishing lines. For example, trout will frequently head straight for the surface of the water in an effort to shake off the hook. In many cases they will actually jump for considerable distances out of the water and sometimes to the extent that the entire leader line and the submerging device clear the water as well. As a fish darts to the surface of the water, an angle is formed between the leader line and the trolling line. The usual reaction of the angler to the reduced tension on the line is to reel in the trolling line. Hence, the lines on both ends of the device are being pulled to the surface with the horizontal fin either oscillating back and forth or presenting a flat surface to the path of travel of the device. This materially changes the normal feel for playing game fish of this nature.
It is an object, therefore, of the present invention to provide a fishing line submerging device which effectively causes the leader line to be placed at the desired depth during trolling but creates a minimum of resistance during the playing or retrieving phase of the fishing activity and, accordingly, minimizing the loss of "feel" of game fishing.